In the past the filling capacity of a pneumatic conveying arrangement was generally determined by weighing the pneumatic conveying arrangement on weighing cells. The expenditure on design and construction and measuring techniques which this necessitates is considerable, since certain disruptive forces are contained in the signal from the weighing cells.
EP-A-219 744 relates to a method for calibrating a pneumatic conveying arrangement in which the delivery of material is interrupted and a numeric integration of the difference between the conveying pressure and the empty resistance is carried out and the reduction in the filling weight occurring in a specific time span is determined. The filling weight is obtained in the aforementioned manner by weighing the pneumatic conveying arrangement.
The object of the invention is to develop a method of determining the filling capacity of a pneumatic conveying arrangement (and a method based thereon for calibrating the pneumatic conveying arrangement) which is distinguished by a low expenditure of design and construction and measuring techniques and a sufficient degree of accuracy for the practical requirements.